1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of vending machines and, more particularly, to a transport system that shifts along multiple axes to carry a selected product from a display/storage area to a dispensing area for delivery to a consumer.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Vending machines for dispensing canned and/or bottled beverages have long been known. Early model vending machines release similarly sized bottles, one at a time, following deposit of the required purchase amount. In order to withdraw the selected bottle from the vending machine, the purchaser was required to, for example, manually remove a beverage container through a release mechanism on a shelf. Over time, manufacturers developed various other mechanisms for releasing products from vending machines. These arrangements range from a more conventional mechanism wherein the products are guided within a chute, often times along a serpentine path, into a delivery port, to more unique mechanisms such as the use of transport systems that shift a product transport carrier to a point adjacent a selected product, receive the selected product and then deliver the selected product to the consumer.
The more unique mechanisms are gradually becoming more prevalent, particularly given their ability to attract consumers. That is, the ability to watch the selected product being transported about the vending machine has proven to be an attraction to many consumers, often times convincing the consumer into making a purchase. Unfortunately, while the more unique mechanisms have proven successful at attracting customers, often times the more unique mechanisms are generally more complex, costly and prone to potential operational problems.
Many of the more unique transport systems employ linear actuator mechanisms having a vertical rail slidably mounted to upper and lower horizontal rails. A carrier is mounted to the vertical rail for movement between product shelves. Typically, a motor is mounted to the vertical rail for driving a belt in order to shift the carrier. The vertical rail is shifted along the horizontal rails to position the carrier adjacent a particular product. In general, horizontal translation of the vertical rail is accomplished by synchronized operation of distinct upper and lower drive motors. The drive motors are connected to upper and lower drive belts which are, in turn, connected to end portions of the vertical rail. While this method is generally effective at positioning the carrier, it is often difficult to maintain proper synchronization between the upper and lower drive motors. That is, through continued use, components of the upper and lower drive motors will wear causing one motor to operate at a rate different that the other motor resulting in misalignment of the carrier with the particular product. In addition to problems associated with maintaining a desired synchronization between multiple motors, maintaining proper tension in multiple drive belts has also proven to be a challenge. That is, like the drive motors, through continuous use, the drive belts will wear at different rates. One belt will, over time, stretch more than the other. Unless proper and similar tensions are maintained in both of the belts, the carrier may not be properly positioned.
Based on the above, despite the presence of numerous types of product transport systems in the prior art, there still exists a need for an enhanced, belt driven product transport system for a vending machine. More specifically, there exists a need for a product transport system that eliminates the need to synchronize motors, while also avoiding the problems associated with varying belt tension.